Le Désir Importun
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: Zenigata doesn't know what to expect when a strange woman comes up to him in a bar. Rated for mild objectionable content.


Zenigata sighed into his drink. Another day, another failure, another pain in his neck. He raised his head to take a drink, not noticing the woman who sat down beside him.  
>"Hard day at work?" she asked with concern.<br>Zenigata slammed the glass onto the table and heaved a sigh. "You have no idea." His best kept secret, his greatest bane… He closed his eyes as he tried to forget it for the night. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he looked at the one talking to him. The woman had a kind face, her hair in a bun and her body wrapped in a kimono. Trying to fight a blush, he wondered why she was bothering with him of all people. "May I help you with something, miss?"  
>"No. It just looked like you could use some company." The woman flashed a mischievous smile before it disappeared and Zenigata was unsure if he'd seen it at all or if he just imagined people mocking him now. "Did anything happen? Long office hours?"<br>Zenigata wasn't about to disturb the pretty young woman with the gruesome details of his job, not to mention his obsession with the love he could never have. He played with the rim of the glass, unable to look her in the eye. "Nothing. Kinda tired, I guess."  
>"Is that all?"<br>The two sat in pleasant silence, the woman ordering a light drink of her own and sipping on it while staring at him tenderly. Zenigata wondered when they had gotten closer, their arms nearly touching. Perhaps it had always been that way; he wasn't sober enough to tell.

He had been staring at the wall when she spoke again.  
>"I think I can help you," she announced as if she had made her final decision.<br>Zenigata snapped out of his trance, looking back at the woman. "Help me with what?" After speaking, he mentally berated himself; why was he encouraging her? He was beyond help.  
>"With your problem." She had a slight grin as she laid her hand upon his. "Maybe all you need is to release some of that stress."<br>Zenigata stared at her in confusion. He couldn't help but want to hit himself—surely, she didn't mean _that_. All he could muster was a feeble, "What?"  
>The woman giggled. "You'll sober up. Come with me, Zenigata-san."<br>Zenigata threw some cash on the table as she dragged him out of the bar. He was at his limit if he couldn't even remember telling her his name.

He never expected to find himself in what looked to be a room in a five star hotel. Who was that woman?  
>"You're awake? I was worried when you dozed off. That's good, you can help me disrobe." The woman turned her back to him with a side glance, gesturing towards her obi.<br>Zenigata held up his hands. "N-n-now, Miss, I think you're getting the wrong idea. I wasn't trying to…"  
>The woman laughed again and went to sit next to him. "Ah, but Zenigata-san, why not? Who will it hurt?" She brushed her hand against his stomach.<br>Looking like he had bitten a lemon, Zenigata pushed his hand away. "W-well, you see…"  
>"I already know."<br>She had stated it so matter-of-factly that he had to stare in disbelief. "Know what?"  
>The woman grabbed his chest, causing him to flinch. "I've been watching you for a long time." Before he could speak again, she took his lips with hers.<br>Bewildered, all he could do not to cause himself a panic attack was to return the kiss. He soon found himself assisting her with her kimono as she had instructed. The world was a blur of lust until the brisk air hit his chest and he bolted up. He froze, unable to think enough to put his shirt back on.  
>The woman pushed him down, crawling on top of him and smiling. "I told you I already knew." After a moment, his stupefied stare killing the mood a bit, she frowned. "Is it that shocking?"<br>"How… how did you know?"  
>"Don't you listen? I've been waiting for this."<br>Zenigata squeaked as the woman's fingers pressed into her breast, which, with her special shirt off, had become a full, rounded DD.  
>"I'm surprised you can keep your voice so low when flustered," the woman said with admiration.<br>Zenigata grinned back. "I smoked for many years to get this." The grin faded, her body flushing as the woman tickled the darkish nub that could be compared to silky chocolate upon her breast. Zenigata was quick to turn it around and pin the woman down, cuffs around her wrists before she could so much as blink. "I've learned plenty of things about being a man over the years, and not letting anyone top me is one of them."  
>"Oh? Interesting. Why don't you show me some of these things you're learned?"<br>Zenigata bent her arms to kiss the woman, but before she could get there, an exploding pain in her head interrupted and she promptly passed out.  
>A man dressed as a bellboy pulled Zenigata off and laid her to the side. "Jeez, Fujiko, I told you to signal when you had proof, not to fuck him for it."<br>Fujiko, with free wrists and hair, shrugged. "He got so flustered, I couldn't help myself."  
>After a moment of annoyance, Lupin turned back to Zenigata and giggled. "Oh, well. Nevermind that. This is gonna be good." Lupin threw Fujiko her clothes and, after snapping a few pictures, began to redress Zenigata in hers. "We can't tell him we know right away, though, we have to make him paranoid."<br>"Got it," Fujiko affirmed, rolling her eyes.  
>With Zenigata situation on the couch, the two began to walk away.<br>Lupin grinned as another thought came to him. "You think she'd go for me?"  
>Fujiko looked at him like he was a moron. "Somehow, I don't think so."<p>

Back in the hotel room, Zenigata flipped her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "Fujiko…"


End file.
